An internal combustion engine is per se known in which condensed water generated by the EGR cooler is stored, and this stored condensed water is injected into the intake passage (refer to Patent Document #1). Apart from the above, it may be considered that Patent Document #2 in the Citation List below may have some relevance to the present invention.